Gonzalo Jorcastle
To view his partner stats, please go to Gonzalo (Partner). Introduction Gonzalo is the second son of the Jorcastle, and a popular guy at the Finsel social circles, never absent from any banquet or ball. At the request of his family, he became a mage, but his interest in battle is almost nonexistent. His only purpose in dueling is to show off new robes, new staffs or a new power pose. Despite this, he seldom misses battles with Finsel's guardsmen, perhaps to meet someone he cares about. First Meeting Beat Gonzalo at a Beauty Contest (+30) Mom's Opinion Signorino Gonzalo, hmm, well... H''e probably is not interested in you that way, but it is quite good to be friends with him''. His hair stylist is the most capable one in Finsel. Ah, next time you can ask him which hair oil he uses. It is said to be the camellia oil from Hondo. Also, I heard he washes his face with the finest silk cloth, and puts on a kind of crystal powder... I do not know where he finds these good stuff. You can get close to him to figure it out! Q&A Maids' Lodge Requests Favor Prize Favor Quest Notes * He's a non-romanceable character. * Gonzalo has a crush on Alan. * In Lucilla's second favour quest, Gonzalo admits that he likes his future partner to proudly wear bear fur clothes. * He is fond of Magda Ellenstein, and can be seen defending her in Family Affairs, as well as praising her when the player meets him in balls. * He laments the fact that his elder brother, who should've inherited the title of Viscount, ran away and never turned back. * When Tilla Jorcastle goes missing, he can be seen visibly panicking and going to the extremes to get her back. ** Similarly, in Helix Horizon, when Grand Duke Bavlenka holds her hostage, he orders Alan to save her. Though, Alan chooses to save "everyone else" over Tilla, angering him as he gets desperate. ** He's shown to get very violent when Tilla's life is in danger. * Although he doesn't help Alan find Jiu, he still gets flustered when Magda asks him for help regarding helping Alan. * During Lynna Jorcastle and Magda's talk, he hides below the bar counter and gets teased by Shana. ** He adds another additional condition for Lynna: "As long as the Jorcastles stay in Finsel, we guarantee Lynna Jorcastles' wealth and position for life." ** This condition was already added into a contract before the meeting started. ** When asked why he added the fourth condition, he states that he sees her as family. ** Shana and Blackgloves tease that they "act like siblings", to which both of them get flustered. * In his letter, he admits he feels thankful that Lynna isn't involved with the nobles' politics, and that not many can be as carefree as she. ** He also states that all Jorcastle children just want freedom. * Gonzalo claims to prefer blue sapphires because they remind him of Alan's eyes. It is unclear if Alan's eyes are actually blue or grey.Jewellery Banquet II * During Gonzalo's birthday, he and Hugh Olineaux get into a fight and have the first beauty contest between men in Finsel. A winner was never declared as they were interupted by Tilla before one could be decided.Gonzalo's Birthday Category:Characters Category:Jorcastle Family Category:Chaotic Good Category:Water Category:Liberalism